


We're just friends

by matsumawa



Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RIP Iwaizumi, débilité, gros abrutis, niais, oikawa en a marre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa
Summary: Kuroo et Daishou sont amis, amis plus plus plus, avec options bisous sur la bouche et câlins à volonté.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166537
Kudos: 2





	We're just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day : Friends  
> j'aime pas l'angst

« Si vous voulez mon avis, vous vous voilez la face. »

« Vous êtes aveugles. »

« Comment ça, amis ? Vous n'êtes pas amis, vous êtes plus. C'est obligé. »

« Mais enfin Kuroo, les amis ne s'embrassent pas ! »

« Vous êtes forcément amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas possible autrement. »

« Non, Daishou, ce n'est pas normal si tu as envie de sauter sur Kuroo à chaque fois que tu le vois. »

« Vous me désespérez. »

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leurs amis pensaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient amis, c'était pourtant simple à comprendre ? Le B. A. BA des relations sociales, la base de tous les sentiments. Ils n'étaient pas en couple le moins du monde.

Ils tenaient juste beaucoup à leur amitié, car même s'ils avaient eu des débuts compliqués – du genre glaçons gelés dans le t-shirt, punaise dans la chaussure, petite pincée de sel ou de poivre dans le verre d'eau, pages de manuel collées entre elles et j'en passe – maintenant ils s'appréciaient, ils s'adoraient même, mais bordel, ils ne s'aimaient pas.

–J'ai reçu un message d'Oikawa, fit Kuroo d'une voix endormie, la tête sur le ventre de Daishou, qui faisait défiler des dizaines de postes Instagram sur son portable.

Amis.

–Et il nous veut quoi, encore ? râla le jeune homme allongé dans lit, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude.

–Une « magnifique soirée retrouvailles avec les copinous de la fac, étoiles, cœur rouge, encore des étoiles, cœur bleu et un... Émoji manucure ? » récita le brun avec hésitation. Ce soir, apparemment.

–Je me serais passé des émojis, merci.

–Mais de rien.

Daishou pouffa doucement, ce qui fit bouger légèrement son ventre, et par conséquent, la tête de Kuroo.

–Arrête de bouger, t'es chiant, marmonna-t-il en se réinstallant plus confortablement.

–Moi aussi je t'adore.

–Beurk.

Et ils rirent ensemble, en parfaite harmonie.

–Du coup, on y va ? demanda le brun à la coupe étrange.

–Est-ce qu'il nous laisse au moins le choix ?

–Au vu du « je vous attends pour m'aider à préparer », je suppose que non, devina Tetsurou.

–Sérieux, il abuse.

–Et c'est toi qui le dis...

–Exactement. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, nia le vert.

Kuroo rit, suivi de Daishou, dans cette atmosphère sereine. Soudain, le brun se leva, et s'étira après être sortie du lit en manquant de glisser sur un t-shirt qui traînait sur le parquet.

–Maintenant, j'ai froid au ventre. Bravo Tetsu-chan, grommela Daishou avec un sourire.

–Nya nya nya, Bouda l'autre. Aller vient, sinon on va être en retard et Oikawa va nous hurler dans les oreilles.

À contre cœur, le vert se retira de ses draps chauds, le sentiment chaleureux lui manquant déjà. Finalement, il reconstruisit son sourire de « Bad bitch » sur son visage, qu'il ne laissait tomber qu'avec Kuroo.

–Avant que tu ne reprennes tes habitudes de vipère, je peux t'embrasser ? demanda ce dernier avec un rictus, alors qu'il enfilait déjà sa veste.

Sans dire un mot, Suguru se dirigea simplement vers son ami et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, pendant quelques secondes, sans bouger, et se retira. Le plus normalement du monde, ils se sourirent et partirent de la chambre.

Ils quittèrent la maison du vert en se lançant quelques piques, comme deux amis un peu taquins qui se foutaient de la tronche de l'autre quand l'un deux mangeait un bout de goudron.

~~~

« Non les gars, on ne s'aime pas. »

« C'est faux. »

« Puisqu'on vous dit que nous sommes amis ! »

« L'amitié plus plus plus, vous connaissez ? Et bien vous rajoutez l'option bisous et câlins à volonté et vous obtenez notre relation. »

« C'est quoi que vous ne comprenez pas dans le "on ne s'aime pas" ? Sérieux vous êtes chiants. »

« On ne s'aime pas bordel de merde ! »

« C'est parfaitement normal si j'ai envie de Kuroo. C'est vrai, je dois bien l'avouer, il est méga canon. Et sexy. Et beau. Plus beau qu'Akaashi, plus beau qu'Oikawa, plus beau que Sakusa. Plus beau que vous tous. Alors, ça coule de source si je veux lui sauter dessus, et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le considère pas comme mon ami. »

« C'est vous qui me désespérez à ne rien comprendre. »

En arrivant chez Tooru, ils purent faire un simple constat : absolument rien n'avait été préparé. Et le locataire des lieux se prélaçait devant un film, un masque de soin sur le visage.

–Sérieux mec, je suis désespéré, cracha Daishou en s'approchant du châtain.

–Salut désespéré, moi c'est Tooru.

–Oh pitié pas ça…

Oikawa ricana comme une diva et se leva gracieusement de son canapé, en marchant vers ses deux amis pour faire la bise.

–Je n'accepterai pas que tu m'approches avec ton… Truc, sur le visage, protesta Kuroo en plaçant se protégeant de ses bras

Suguru rit mesquinement et Tooru se rendit dans sa salle de bain en roulant des hanches, vexé.

–Quelle diva celui-là… soupira le brun.

–Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Des minutes passèrent et une fois que le châtain eut fini de bouder, ils s'attelèrent à préparer de quoi grignoter. En soit, ils sortirent des gâteaux apéro, ouvrirent les paquets – Oikawa s'explosa les doigts plus d'une fois, par fierté il avait voulu tous les ouvrir mais à présent il regrettait –, en mirent dans des coupelles et les disposèrent ensuite sur la table basse du salon.

Exténués par le peu d'efforts qu'ils avaient fait alors que de base, ils étaient quand-même des invités, les deux amis – le châtain étant partie se mettre du sparadrap sur ses indexes douloureux – se laissèrent choir sur le canapé en velours noir.

–Tooru-chan abuse, sérieux, déclara Daishou en plissant les yeux, en amenant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

–Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, soupira le brun en jetant un coup d'œil vers les gâteaux TUC qui semblaient vouloir flirter avec lui depuis leur petite assiette bleue. J'ai envie de foutre des miettes sur son précieux canapé confortable, là.

–N'essaie pas. Tu veux qu'il crie au monde ô combien sa vie est fichue s'il ne peut pas reposer ses petites fesses – vraiment petites pour le coup – douillettes sur son légendaire Mike ?

Mike était le prénom officiel du canapé. Il avait aussi tout un panel de surnoms comme "mon précieux", "mon bébé d'amour que j'aime presque autant qu'Iwa-chan", "mon frère de cœur", "ma deuxième âme sœur" et j'en passe.

–Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de faire un peu de saut à l'élastique du toit d'un immeuble. De vingt étages. Et sans l'élastique, précisa le brun en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins.

Suguru pouffa, et posa son récipient vide sur le repose-verre à l'effigie de E.T. en faisant attention à ne pas le faire tomber. Il sourit un peu de décida d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux de Kuroo. Il vérifia qu'Oikawa galérait toujours avec son sparadrap et se pencha sur le visage de son ami.

–Je peux ?

Le brun lui sourit doucement, et ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes. Doucement, le vert se rapprocha de la bouche de Tetsurou et vint l'embrasser pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Suguru laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui le fit immédiatement rougir et il se recula.

–Alors, on est gêné ? chantonna le plus grand en serrant encore plus leurs doigts entremêlés. Il releva un peu le menton, et déposa un bisou papillon sur la joue du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Daishou ne répondit rien, les joues un peu plus rouges, mais il plissa les yeux, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose, quand Oikawa fit son grand retour.

Il cria de surprise, avec une tête à mi chemin entre le dégoût et l'exaspération.

–Fait pas ta tête choquée là, ricana Kuroo.

–Et vous osez dire que vous êtes amis, blasphéma le châtain en tapant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, brassant l'air avec ses bras dans tous les sens possibles, la mine désabusée.

–Nous sommes amis, clarifia Suguru en posant sa tête sur le torse du brun, le reste du corps étalé sur le canapé.

Dans la salle d'à côté, Tooru hurlait des profanations envers et contre l'univers entier, sans oublier ce quelqu'un là-haut qui « lui avait donné des amis aussi débiles, cons et aveugles ». Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il revint au salon. Les deux invités avaient sorti leur téléphone et semblaient se disputer un match sur Clash Royale.

–Tetsu-chan, regarde ces gobelins, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils te ressemblent ? demanda Daishou au brun en usant de la carte en question, pour contrer les sapeurs envoyés.

–Je ne crois pas. Et laisse-moi deviner, la magnifique monture de mon chevaucheur de cochon, c'est ton frère ? rétorqua Kuroo avec un petit rire.

–Je n'ai pas de frère.

–T'es sûr ? Pourtant, t'as la langue aussi pendue que celle du bébé dragon.

Oikawa les fixait en soupirant, la mine déconfite. Ce petit manège ressemblait fortement à... Du flirt très mal dissimulé. Et le ton mielleux de ces deux abrutis n'aidaient en rien.

–Vous allez me faire vomir, craqua le châtain en voyant Kuroo passer une main affective dans les cheveux de son complice.

Les doigts du brun passaient entre les mèches vertes dues à la récente coloration de Suguru, les lissaient doucement, et les ramenant parfois derrière l'oreille du plus petit, sans que celui-ci ne pipe un mot. Alors que, d'habitude, il aurait déjà pété les plombs sur la personne qui avait osé toucher sa magnifique chevelure.

–Tant mieux, siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux comme le serpent qu'il était, d'expression pleine de dédain. Mais ne le fais surtout pas devant moi, je ne tiens pas à garder cette image dans la tête à chaque fois que je te vois.

–Bien dit Sugu-chan, appuya Kuroo d'une voix fluette, comparable à celle d'une jeune fille transi d'amour devant le beau gosse de son lycée.

Le châtain mima une envie de dégueuler de façon très expressive. Les deux autres grimacèrent.

–Plus sérieusement, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas en couple, déclara-t-il.

Les deux rougirent un peu, se consultèrent un instant du regard, reposèrent leur yeux sur Oikawa et secouèrent simultanément la tête en signe de protestation. Le locataire des lieux se prit la tête entre les mains.

Suguru et Tetsurou délaissèrent leur ami pour se reconcentrer sur leur jeu mobile, piquant quelques fois dans les coupelles sur la table basse pour grignoter, sans attendre le moins du monde les autres invités.

Trente minutes plus tard, on sonna à l'entrée. Les deux amis quittèrent leur position confortable pour s'asseoir à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre dans le canapé, pendant qu'Oikawa allait ouvrir.

~~~

« D'accord. Parfois, j'aimerais être plus longtemps avec lui. L'embrasser plus. Le câliner plus. Mais c'est comme ça, je préfère que ce soit ainsi. »

« Mika, Kuroo n'a jamais amorcé un seul baiser entre nous. Il me le demande, mais ce n'est jamais lui qui se penche sur mon visage. Je crois que cette situation lui plaît. Et si elle me plaît à moi aussi, tout le monde est content ? »

« Akaashi, c'est toujours moi qui lui fait des câlins. Je crois qu'on a nos limites, on est pas fait pour être un couple. Même si on voudrait plus, quelques fois. »

« Mais notre amitié n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. On est juste un peu trop proche, et donc, vous confondez les deux. Parfois, mon cœur fait pareil. »

« Quand on rougit, c'est juste notre amitié qui déborde de notre cœur. L'amitié, c'est plus fort, plus sain, moins compliqué. L'amitié, c'est comme nous. Si on était amoureux, ce serait plus dur, et le cœur déborderait moins. »

« Je préfère être son ami. S'il est mon ami, il peut me dire plus de choses, me faire plus confiance, me trouver d'autres qualités que je n'ai pas, être plus sincère, me dire quand ça ne va pas. Si notre amitié est forte, nous n'avons pas besoin d'amour. »

« Et c'est comme ça, même si parfois, le "Je t'aime" nous brûle les lèvres, nous préférons dire "Je t'adore". »

La soirée était bien entamée. En bons jeunes de vingt-cinq ans et quelques qui se respectent, ils étaient plus ou moins éméchés pour la plupart. Les seules qui n'avaient pas bu une goûte étaient Bokuto – à qui on interdisait sévèrement de ne serait-ce que regarder de loin une bouteille de bière –, Kenma, Sakusa et Mika. Sinon, ils n'étaient pas tous ivres-morts, mais ils n'étaient plus très lucides non-plus.

Et comme l'ennuie avait pointé le bout de son nez chez Oikawa, ce dernier avait proposé un Uno. Puis un Monopoly – la partie n'avait jamais été finie puisque qu'en tant que mauvais perdant, Matsukawa avait envoyé valdinguer le plateau à l'autre bout de la pièce –, un Jingle Speed – les doigts de Daishou s'en rappelaient – puis, pour terminer, un mortel Action ou Vérité.

« Advienne que pourra, la guerre est déclarée » avait annoncé le châtain à minuit et quart.

–Iwa-chan, action ou... Vérité ? demanda le petit copain de l'interpelé d'une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse.

–Action, répondit le brun au hasard, en se massant les tempes.

La migraine arrivait déjà. Il le sentait, elle l'emportait, elle l'endormait. Et quand il sombrait enfin dans les bras de Morphée, il se réveillait, et tout n'était que chaos et tyrannie.

Iwaizumi avait été contre cette soirée retrouvailles.

–Dort avec moi cette nuit, s'exclama Tooru en se jetant dans les bras de Hajime.

–Si nuit il y a, précisa Tsukishima, la tête reposant sur un oreiller.

Le brun referma ses bras derrière son copain et hocha simplement la tête pour accepter.

–Daishou, action ou vérité ? demanda-t-il au vert ensuite.

–Action.

–Va dans la chambre d'amis avec Kuroo, ordonna-t-il. Pendant vingt minutes.

Les deux se levèrent simplement, un peu titubant, avant de se diriger vers la chambre en question. Ils y entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie, sous le regard de tout le monde ici présent.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Sur le lit, Daishou et Kuroo étaient allongés de tout leur long, les bras et les jambes écartés en étoiles de mer. Ils entendaient les bribes de conversations de leurs amis à travers la porte en bois blanc, mais ne comprenaient rien à ce charabia.

–Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Ils auraient pu rester silencieux comme de nombreuses fois. À profiter de la présence de l'autre. Comme d'habitude. Mais Kuroo en avait décidé autrement, curieux.

–Ils n'ont pas tout-à-fait tord, céda Suguru dans un soupire.

–Je me disais la même chose, ajouta le brun naturellement.

Un silence plana quelques secondes avant que le vert ne rit légèrement.

–Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion alors qu'on est complètement bourré ? ricana-t-il.

–Je crois, hésita Kuroo, nerveux.

–Pourquoi ?

–Pourquoi pas ?

Ce n'était pas la meilleure des réponses, mais elle suffisait à Suguru. C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi pas ? Une simple pensée effleura son esprit, et son cœur rata un battement.

–Si on se le dit, qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent. L'amitié était plus forte que tout, plus forte que l'amour, et quand ils étaient amis, leur sentiments pouvaient s'emmêler avec harmonie, se tisser entre eux, se défaire quelques fois, se nouer et au final, le tout devenait un tissage parfait, à l'instar d'une relation parfaite.

Quand il y avait l'amour, il y avait plus de nœuds, on retissait plus, on renouait plus, et il y avait de grosses imperfections dans le tissage. Ces imperfections prenaient du fil en trop, et du temps, et quand on n'arrivait pas à les corriger, qu'on les laissait entacher cette relation parfaite, à la fin, il n'y avait plus assez de longueur pour conclure cette partie de la vie. Alors on l'abandonnait dans un coin, avec ce fort sentiment d'inachevé, et un vide en plein cœur, un trou plus ou moins gros car on n'avait pas su tisser les liens correctement.

L'amitié était plus sûre, mais si les choses ne changeaient pas...

–Rien. Rien de changerait, Daishou.

L'énorme poids qui pesait dans l'atmosphère sembla se dissoudre totalement dans l'obscurité de la chambre, avant de disparaître. Suguru soupira.

–Alors on peut.

Les deux avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

–Je t'aime Kuroo.

–Je t'aime Daishou.

Le vert vint prendre son amoureux dans les bras, et le brun se pencha sur son visage pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Mais en fait, on peut rester ami tout en ayant les prétendus droits d'un couple. Car avant de s'aimer, on s'adore, et que l'amitié construit les premières mailles du tissage pour faciliter le travail ensuite. Et si notre amitié était tellement forte qu'elle débordait légèrement, on utilisera notre surplus d'amour comme peinture pour décorer nos joues de joie tous les jours. »


End file.
